Wolf and FIshmonger
by integirldomain
Summary: Lawrence decides it might be a good idea to speak with Holo after their fight in season 2, and is shocked with who he finds her with. Oneshot. Rated M for everything except heavy violence.


A/N: This takes place during the first arc of season 2, or the third light novel, not too long after the fight Holo and Lawrence had.

* * *

Maybe he could try talking with her. Lawrence didn't know why this burst of intellect suddenly came to him now. Maybe she wasn't as angry at him, maybe he could finally understand why she signed the marriage contract. Or maybe he was making a big mistake. But he wouldn't know until he tried. And so, late that night, much to the innkeeper's annoyance, Lawrence returned. He was too distracted with his own thoughts to notice that muffled voices could be heard coming from their room.

Then Lawrence opened the door. His eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor.

Holo was sitting on the bed with her skirt pulled above her waist, yet her tail was still somehow concealed. Her legs were spread and Amarty was in between them. Amarty was eating Holo out, and she was clearly enjoying it. The moment the door opened Amarty quickly stopped as Holo gasped, pulled her skirt down and hid her face behind the covers as if she was ashamed about being caught. Amarty pulled away, wiped his mouth off with his sleeve and looked at Lawrence.

Lawrence balled his hands into tight fists, but was unable to speak.

"Who do you think you are coming back here!" Amarty said as he stood up, "She told me all about how you told her respectable merchants don't eat pussy!"

"Holo!" Lawrence said in shock as he looked at her. He had never told her any of that. She never even asked about it. In fact they had never even gone further than hand-holding

"How can you treat a woman as lovely as Holo like that!"

"You are forgetting I'm still her guardian…" he fought to get those words out and remain calm.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit back idly while her needs go unfulfilled? Haven't you ever been taught 'ladies first?!'" he turned back to Holo and got on his knees again,"Now if you'll be so kind as to leave and let me finish-"

Amarty didn't finish that sentence. Lawrence grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground, Amarty punched at him in response, Lawrence took the blow and punched right back. Neither noticed Holo quietly snickering to herself as they traded punches and insults. In the end despite the black eye Amarty gave him, Lawrence was the larger and stronger of the two and won.

"No need to worry," Lawrence said sadistically to Amarty, "I'll finish what you started," He walked over to Holo and pulled the covers away from her face, which she then hid behind her hands as he pulled her skirt back up.

"Mr. Lawrence, please don't-" she said holding her legs shut. It might work on Amarty, but Lawrence knew her game by now, and what she'd been after all along.

Amarty tried to get up and stop him but he fell to the floor, "Holo," he said in agony, "I.. I promise I'll fulfill our contract. I'm so sorry," he was on the verge of tears.

Lawrence got on his knees in front of Holo. He looked over at Amarty, "Watch and learn," he forced Holo's legs open, "This is how a real man eats pussy."

"Please don't-" Holo cried.

Lawrence looked up at her, "I expect nothing but moans of ecstasy out of you!" he said sternly.

"I still love you Holo," Amarty said as tears began falling from his eyes, "You," he directed his words at Lawrence, "you'll never appreciate her taste as much as a fishmonger can!" He hoped Lawrence would be gentle with her, and maybe that she'd be able to imagine it was him so it wouldn't be as terrible for her. He could do nothing but watch as the woman he loved was stolen right before his eyes.

Lawrence on the other hand, dove right into Holo's sweet cunt. He made sure he did so as loudly as possible. He wanted Amarty to hear all of it, even stopping after a moment to say, "you were right, she is delicious," making Amarty's stomach turn, before diving back in. Holo was trying to keep her act up but she couldn't, it just felt too good, and she was far too happy Lawrence finally figured out what she really wanted: to NTR that little bitch.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered, presumably to Aamarty, before she began moaning in pleasure.

Amarty was too stunned to try and get up again. He didn't want her to feel pain but he didn't want her to enjoy it either. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Oh…" she sighed, "Oh Lawrence!"

Amarty's eyes shot wide open as he watched her nervously bring her hand down to Lawrence's head and lightly push against it.

"So you want more do you?" Lawrence asked her as he stood up and began unbuttoning his pants. Holo shook her head at him, as if she had made a mistake just now. "Don't lie to me. Besides, it's not like you have a choice with all the debt you've racked up."

"You can't treat her like this!" Amarty said sobbing even harder than before. She hadn't even come yet and already he was having his way with her. He forced her to ask for it. It was out of her control and Amarty couldn't even save her.

Lawrence paid him no attention. He just went to town plowing Holo as he began pulling the rest of her clothing off. Amarty couldn't bare to watch anymore but he was forced to listen to her moans get louder and more frequent, to hear her call out a name that wasn't his, to hear her be brought to climax by another man completely unworthy of the privilege, to hear that man climax, to know he came inside and then…

"How was that Holo?" Lawrence asked her.

"Wonderful," paralyzed from her orgasm, she softly let that word slip out. It was quiet, but Lawrence was sure Amarty heard. He tenderly kissed Holo on the lips before turning back to Amarty and saying,

"That's how you please a woman you piece of shit!"

A/N: I'm not even sorry I wrote this :)


End file.
